60
by myownsaviour
Summary: He'd waited for this, prayed for this. It's finally here, he's been given the chance. One minute. Sixty seconds.


**Just a little oneshot that I have been working on. I know it's a pretty odd structure, but hopefully you like the piece even if it isn't really a story as such.**

* * *

60

His hand cupped Blaine's face, a tear swelling in his eye as he was finally reunited with the man he had once loved.

_59_

He opened his mouth. It was there, on his lips. He pulled it back in. Somehow words didn't seem right for the moment.

_58_

Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes, forever a scar on his mind. How could he ever forget the tranquility captured within them.

_57_

He felt Blaine's hand reach up to touch his arm. He shivered at the contact. His fingertips ran up his bicep before settling on his shoulder. They were warmer than he thought they would be.

_56_

The lips. Blaine's lips. The lips he had missed for so long. They were here again. He could taste them again.

_55_

It was the touch, the texture, the smell, the sound. It was Blaine. Blaine was everything, was found everywhere.

_54_

Their fingers entwined with each other. Knots forming in the pit of his stomach has he felt time passing.

_53_

Was he happy? Was he sad? Would this be forever? Or was it just a glimpse of something that could have been?

_52_

It was too little and too much at the same time. Every touch promised something more, but revealed something less. As confusing as the situation.

_51_

He wanted to say it. But how? How could he say something like that? Now? When things were like this?

_50_

Did he have someone here? Please God don't let him be alone. Let him find someone, something, anything. Just don't let him be alone.

_49_

There was that time, what seemed like long ago now, that he thought this could be reality, that this could be where they would end up.

_48_

Tragic. Beautiful. Perfect. Blaine. Love.

_47_

He'd give anything for a touch like this any other way. But now, this was too much. Then again, he wanted it so badly. His core ached with desire for more.

_46_

He pulled away, and stood there, perfectly still. Admiring Blaine. Admiring the boy he had loved, the boy he did love.

_45_

His heart wanted to scream, to shout, to cry, to break. This was a limbo he had wished for for so long, but now, he wanted to run and hide.

_44_

There was a glory, a magnificence. Things he couldn't explain, things that didn't seem natural.

_43_

Blaine smiled, and he found he couldn't even think anymore. It was a smile he had missed for such a long time, such a long, long time.

_42_

The wind ruffled through Blaine's un-gelled hair. Everything was so natural here, so calm, so peaceful. Yet all he could do was watch as Blaine stood in front of him.

_41_

He wanted to touch again, and he leaned forward to hold Blaine in an embrace. The boy leaned into him.

_40_

How much longer now? How much longer until he couldn't see, love, feel anymore? How much time left?

_39_

The grass underneath his feet rustled in the breeze. The sun shone down. It was a beautiful day.

_38_

He was so tired, and this was exactly what he wanted, what he craved. Blaine's mouth twitched. There was something... Inexplicable about loving Blaine.

_37_

Sure he loved the body, the personality, but there was something else. Something in the way he moved, the way he breathed, the way he was.

_36_

He had to move. He had to go for it. He leaned in, wetting his lips before placing them on the other boy's.

_35_

Blaine.

_34_

Touch. Taste. Smell. Sound. Sight. Everything. Blaine.

_33_

There was an innocence to the scene. Way back when, this would have been the prelude to something more, but now... Now it was everything he needed. Everything.

_32_

There were no words for him. And he really wanted there to be. He wanted to hear Blaine's voice. His laugh.

_31_

His whole life. Every day from now on would be different. Would be missing something. Something beautiful, and perfect, and fragile.

_30_

How could he feel so happy, yet so sad at the same time?

_29_

Another touch, another moment gone. How many more would he get?

_28_

His heart ached with a desire for fulfillment. For this to be forever.

_27_

Forever is, was, never eternal. He knew that. It seemed it, but somebody's promise of forever would never last. Everyone left somehow.

_26_

He stood. Blaine was there.

_25_

Somewhere in time, Blaine would always be his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Blaine would never, did never, say goodbye.

_24_

His lips felt dry, and he ran his tongue across them, moistening them once more.

_23_

Staring at Blaine was like looking at a reflection. He could chase, he could touch, but he could never quite catch.

_22_

He looked to his feet. His shoes were caked in mud. Blaine's were beautifully clean. It was quite a contrast, but he had expected no less.

_21_

Blaine. Here.

_20_

He was running out of time. He could tell. The area around them was speeding up. The wind was stronger, the water ran quicker.

_19_

He was frightened. Could he ever live truly again after this? What was going to be left for him. Could Blaine ever be his? Yes? No? Impossible things had already happened today - who was to say he couldn't add one more to the list?

_18_

Or would that be asking too much? Blaine frowned like he knew what he was thinking. Like he was worried for him.

_17_

Blaine reached out and those arms enveloped him. Blaine held him tight as he waited for the tears to flow.

_16_

His cheeks were streaked. He tried to ease his breathing, to calm down.

_15_

Did Blaine think about him as much as he thought of Blaine? Would Blaine remember him wherever he was going?

_14_

He never told him what he had wanted to tell him.

_13_

It was one minute in a lifetime. One minute with eternity ahead of him.

_12_

What was Blaine like now? Was this really Blaine? Or was he just putting on a show?

_11_

It's a world of strangers, and loneliness. Blaine was his respite, his break, his healing.

_10_

He longed for the rain, for the touch of water from above landing on his skin.

_9_

He wanted another moment like that with Blaine. A moment where everything seemed so normal. Where there was bad weather. Where he could tell the boy he loved that he could borrow his coat.

_8_

He wanted to care for someone, to be looked after in return. Blaine had one tear in his eye.

_7_

It was the first time he had seen Blaine cry here.

_6_

He wanted to tell him it would be alright, but he couldn't. He just didn't know what to say.

_5_

There really couldn't be long left now. Before everything returned to how it had been before.

_4_

Blaine was his somebody, his everybody.

_3_

Now he just needed to tell him that before it was too late again.

_2_

He reached his hand out and once again took Blaine's in his.

_1_

He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

_0_

'I've been burning up like a wildfire waiting to see you again. I've wanted this forever. I want you." He looked up. Blaine. He was gone. He'd never have him again. He had prayed to see Blaine again, and against all odds, he had. But... he had told him too late. He wished he could have had more time with Blaine while he was alive, but that was pointless now. Blaine. Sam.


End file.
